


Sacrifice

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott and Isaac go to the loft when they learn Cora is safe. Stiles thinks back on the things Peter has done and wonders what his endgame is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this missing scene after watching 3x11.

"What do you mean you're no longer an alpha?" Scott asked. Isaac was sitting by Cora's side on the bed. Peter was sitting on the stairs as usual. Stiles immediately turned his gaze to Peter. Peter noticed a moment later and gazed right back at Stiles.

"You heard me," Derek said, not looking at Scott. "There was a way to save Cora. I took it."

Isaac asked hesitantly, "Was it-- Did you sacrifice your powers?"

Derek didn't say anything. Stiles frowned as he thought. If Derek sacrificed-- this was the second time it had happened. The first time, Jackson had chosen to sacrifice his own life so he'd be free of Gerard and stop killing innocent people. Stiles didn't know exactly what had happened that day but when Derek had managed to reach Jackson first and stab him before Peter could, Stiles had hoped that Peter had been thwarted.

But what about now? Peter was successful this time, wasn't he? But why was--? Was Peter doing the same thing Jennifer was? Was he gathering sacrifices? To what end?

Stiles looked at Peter again. Peter was still watching him. A small smile slowly spread across Peter's face. Stiles' blood turned to ice in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> If Peter is truly evil and has a hidden agenda, then this is my theory.


End file.
